Una cita es¡¿Una cita!
by 92annya
Summary: Temperance Brennan lo sabía, siempre lo supo, Brennan no era tonta y estaba a millones de años luz para llegar a serlo, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría lo que estaba viendo frente a ella...


**_Gracias por leer!_**

_**Bones no pertenece todo es propiedad de Fox Hart Hanson y demas**_

* * *

><p>Un día más que difícil, llevaban años trabajando para lo mismo las cosas habían cambiado, evolucionaron, sin embargo muchas otras cosas habían quedado clavadas como costumbre, prácticamente como una tradición, dos amigas hablaban animadamente, una morena de rasgos asiáticos y su amiga de cabello castaño y ojos verde o ¿Azules?, aunque grisáceos sería lo más correcto, compartían una taza de café y un jugo natural respectivamente, su amistad era tan fuerte como el acero, se conocían a la perfección y no había cosa en el mundo que se ocultaran entre ellas.<p>

- Te lo digo, en serio, Jack insiste en que todos vayamos a disfrutar de un año sabático, dejamos a los internos a cargo, todo el equipo, sería genial- Comentó animada la morena

- No lo dudo, pero sabemos que no podemos, alguien se tiene que quedar a cargo y si no está ninguno...

- Ya, ya, al menos prométeme que lo pensaras y trataras de convencer a tu testarudo compañero

- Lo intentaré- sonrió la ojiazul- no será nada fácil, pero lo intentaré mira que la idea es bastante atractiva

- Ni lo pienses- advirtió la morena

- ¿Que no piense que?- contestó confusa

- Te conozco cariño y estás pensando en algo así como una que décima quinta luna de...

- ¡Mamá!- Una joven de aproximadamente 20 años de cabello castaño, estatura promedio llegó algo mas que emocionada al ya famoso barandal del instituto Jeffersonian, sobre-exaltando a ambas mujeres, en especial a la morena

-A ver, Adisson, pongamos las cosas así- intervino la morena- está bien que mi nombre sea Angela Montenegro, está bien que sea yo la que más nivel de decibeles puede emitir en un solo grito; pero no esta nada bien que llegues de esa manera gritando por los cuatro vientos logrando asustarme, demonios mi oído es algo sensible entiendan- sonrió divertida la artista

- ¿Tenías que arruinarlo?- sonrió la joven- en fin tengo excelentes noticias- dijo evidentemente emocionada

- ¿Ah si? Y cuales son si se puede saber- intervino la ojiverde

- ¡Jason me ha inventado a cenar!- gritó de nueva cuenta la joven

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Finalmente!- Ahora fu el turno de la artista de gritar- ¡Ven acá déjame abrazarte!-

Temperance Brennan lo sabía, siempre lo supo, Brennan no era tonta y estaba a millones de años luz para llegar a serlo, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría lo que estaba viendo frente a ella, su hija acababa de confirmarle lo que toda su vida había especulado Adisson Booth acabaría con Jason Hodgins, ambos eran los hijos mayores de cada matrimonio; la idea le parecía poco atractiva ver a su hija con su sobrino no era particularmente lo que hubiese querido, sabia que Jason era un bueno tipo, un hombre ejemplar, más sin embargo no le gustaba la idea, Brennan sabía que su hija era demasiado parecida a ella en ciertos aspectos, aunque en su mayoría tenía el carácter de su padre, era la combinación perfecta de ambos, tenía la certeza de que si aún le daban a escoger entre sus libros y el chico escogería sus libros, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar; pero había algo que le daba miedo, quizá no miedo, simplemente aquella historia Adisson-Jason le era extrañamente familiar.

Todo había empezado cuando a los 10 años Adisson hizo su primera explicación ante todos sobre el esqueleto humano, su madre se sentía orgullosa de ella y su padre... bueno también, pero hubiese preferido que jugara a las muñecas en vez de esqueletos, un chico de 15 años la llamó cerebrito y ella objetó que no le dijera así, que le molestaba, esa fue su primera alerta, Temperance Brennan sabía que ahí andaba algo mal, después estaba el hecho de que tiempo después su hija y su sobrino no podían verse, y si lo hacían terminaban discutiendo, conocía eso a la perfección, luego estaba el hecho de que Jason era mayor que ella por 5 años, y luego estaba ese brillo en los ojos de su hija que le daba escalofríos, y es que conocía ese brillo perfectamente bien, era el mismo brillo que su padre tenía cuando la miraba y que ella tenía cuando miraba al agente que ahora era su esposo, si esa historia le era vagamente familiar, y si a eso le sumaba que siempre existía una tensión entre el joven y su hija definitivamente aquello terminaría mal.

Aunque ella intentara verlo con lógica y desde un punto de vista antropológico, le repugnaba saber que existía el mismo tipo de tensión sexual entre los jóvenes, que el que existía entre ella y su ahora marido, no es que estuviese mal pero ¡Demonios era su sobrino! lo vio nacer, estuvo con el cuando le dijo por primera vez mamá a su amiga artista, cuando fue por primera vez al colegio, cuando tuvo que ir al recital del colegio solo porque el se lo había pedido, demonios lo quería como a un hijo y era él quien sería la próxima pareja de su hija, no era que le asustara, no, sabía que su hija a su corta edad había tenido una gran cantidad de pretendientes, una buena lista de novios, nada por lo cual preocuparse... Total, ella sabía que la verdadera amenaza dormía de vez en vez en su propia casa, y es que aunque nunca lo admitiera, Jason Hodgins había sido la razón por la que su hija hubiese terminado con cada uno de los amoríos que tenía, más efímeros que el mes de febrero, había que decirlo, y todo le quedó perfectamente claro cuando Adisson entró a la misma universidad en la que el joven heredero Hodgins se encontraba estudiando, y aunque los comentarios de "¡Es que mamá debes verlo! Es un engreído piensa que solo por ser el capitán del equipo de americano puede hacer lo que le venga en gana" "Jason me tiene fastidiada se besuquea cada 5 minutos con 5 chicas diferentes" "Lo odio hoy el maldito estúpido de tu sobrino se comportó como un vil patán" y cuando todas y cada una de esas frases habían cambiado por "Ma hoy me topé a Jason en la cafetería y como rara vez en su vida se sentó a comer conmigo "Jason me tiene harta vivimos peleando" "Una vez mas tuve que sacar a Jason de aprietos parece un niño, ¡Por dios tiene 25 y sigue sin madurar!" definitivamente algo iba preocupantemente mal y más si le sumabas el hecho de que cada frase iba acompañado por una discreta sonrisa y por un brillo en los ojos definitivamente todo estaba más podrido que los cuerpos que ella estaba acostumbrada a analizar, sí, tenía que aceptarlo su hija, SU pequeña hija que apenas había nacido ayer y de la cual estaba sumamente orgullosa, saldría a cenar con su sobrino y estaba segura de que en un plazo no máximo de una semana lo llevaría a casa para presentarlo como su novio "formal" y algo le decía que a la larga estaría en la cena de compromiso de su hija.

- ¿A que si Brennan?- la voz de la artista la sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer se había perdido una buena parte de los consejos de Angela dirigidos a su hija cosa que le alarmaba un poco al conocer el tipo de consejos que su amiga era capaz de dar- ¿Brennan?

-Yo... es genial que finalmente Jason se haya dignado a pedírtelo- fue lo único que atinó a decir la antropologa sonriendo

- ¿Es todo lo que pretendes decirle a tu hija?- intervino Angela- ¿Un simple es genial?

- Supongo que es mejor lo que puedas decirle tu que yo- sonrió ampliamente la doctora- ¿A que si?

- Bueno vale te concedo el punto Y..

-¿ A donde irán?- la antropologa intervino inmediatamente, de vez en vez sentía que la artista le robaba las preguntas que ella debía formular

- No me lo ha dicho- contestó la chica sonriente- supongo yo que a un restaurante o algo así, no lo se y la verdad es que estoy nerviosa

- Ya- la antropologa no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, su hija tenía la misma actitud que ella en su tiempo en su "primera cita" con Booth, sonreía tontamente, tenía un tic nervioso en la pierna, no podía aguantar sentada mucho tiempo, y continuamente jugueteaba con sus manos, más el hecho claro del intenso brillo que tenía en sus ojos evidentemente cristalinos, si, definitivamente había cosas en las que su hija era idéntica a ella- solo trata de relajarte, sonríe, todo ira con naturalidad y trata por todos lo medios no derramar la copa

- ¿La voz de la experiencia lo dice?- cuestionó la artista divertida disfrutando del momento, sabía a la perfección que su amiga por muy inteligente y racional que fuera, su instinto de madre le tenía con mil y un pensamientos en la cabeza, y es que tenía razón, después de todo su hijo no era precisamente un santo y era bien sabido por ella que había heredado el espíritu libre de ella misma, aunque los modales y comportamiento de su padre, sin embargo para mal del joven Hodgins era más caracterizado por sus mil y un conquistas que por su comportamiento casi perfecto, pero vamos que la artista también sabía que la joven Booth era enormemente parecida a Brennan y si a eso le sumabas que también era aun más parecida a Booth entonces no había mucho de santa en esa joven.

- Algo así- Temperance sonrió divertida mirando detenidamente a la artista adivinándole el pensamiento, para después ver a a los ojos de su joven hija, que era como ver los de ella misma, enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en su asiento- ¿Y bien Adisson?

- No espera, no me harás decírselo ¿Cierto?- la chica entornó los ojos y en su rostro a pesar del brillo en sus ojos grisáceos, se denoto una chispa de pánico y preocupación

- Es claro que no se lo diré yo- insistió la antropologa, mientras una confundida Angela observaba la escena, percatandose que todo en la familia Booth- Brennan era muy ... bueno muy Booth-Brennan, su propio lenguaje, su propio entendimiento, y sus platicas en silencio.

- Vamos que sabemos como es y sabemos que...

-Adisson- la voz de la doctora era firme, cogió el móvil de su bata y se lo ofreció a su hija

- ¿Porque? No es necesario... se pondrá...

- Es tu padre y tiene derecho a saberlo, y tu tienes la obligación de decírselo- sentenció la doctora

-Pero mamá...

- Y que yo sepa hasta el momento no haz pedido ninguna clase de permiso

-No tengo 15 años tengo 20 y soy lo suficientemente adulta como para decidir...

-Ya ... - interrumpió la antropologa- pero mientras vivas bajo mi techo, y yo te este pagando la universidad y trabajes en el Instituto Jeffersonian, harás...

- Lo que la doctora Temprance Brennan diga- terminó la artista sonriendo, definitivamente Temperance Brennan era exactamente igual a Seeley Booth solo que no lo hacia notar tanto- vamos Addi mira que tu madre tiene razón

- Ya, vale, de acuerdo ustedes ganan- la joven rió histericamente y su madre sonrió con suficiencia mientras la artista se preguntaba si no era mas que un truco por parte de la antropologa para ponerle trabas a su hija- suficiente tengo con que Parker vigile cada uno de mis movimientos, con esto me mandaran al convento estoy segura- susurró la joven

- Deja de divagar y marca- la antropologa soltó una carcajada divertida, la artista sonrió ampliamente mientras la chica las miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y es que todos sabían que el primer obstáculo de algún joven para llegar a Adisson Booth era el agente especial Parker Booth el hermano mayor, era la réplica exacta de su padre, quizá un poco más extremista pero nada que la antropologa no pudiese arreglar con un enorme plato de macarrones con queso, era curioso, la debilidad de cada hombre Booth era esa: Macarrones con queso, incluso la de su hijo menor Zack, 19 años y el joven era una promesa experto en huesos, como todos suponían él era quien había seguido los pasos de su madre; antropologo forense, Parker obviamente había seguido los de su padre, y Adisson había hecho una extraña combinación de la especialidad de Angela, Cam y Hodgins.

Seeley Booth era un hombre extraordinariamente feliz, tenía una familia con la mujer que había amado desde la primera vez que la vio, y ahora bueno la vida le sonreía, ahora era el director del FBI no podía quejarse disfrutaba de las mieles del éxito, la vida no podía ser más perfecta tenía una hija la cual era la combinación perfecta de ambos, tenía el color de ojos de su madre, idénticos había que decirlo, el cabello de él todo era perfecto en ella, y era su orgullo, al igual que su hijo menor Zack definitivamente era idéntico a Brennan en todos y cada uno de lo aspectos, su carácter, su mente, todo en el; él era absolutamente Brennan sus ojos como el marrón de Booth con un pequeño matiz grisáceo, era cierto tenía un parecido a él pero era bastante ligero a comparación de su ahora esposa, el móvil lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Booth... ah si dime ¿Que sucede Parker?... A ver aguarda esta entrando otra llamada...Booth

-Papá!- respondió la voz nerviosa de su hija al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em>Hola! Bueno se que tengo un fic en espera lo sé... pero las ideas no se acomodan muy bien y mientras tanto ha surgido esto después de un largo día de trabajo, siempre he pensado que Booth sería un padre celoso pero y ¿Brennan? A mi forma de ver también seria una madre celosa pero no tan notorio como el agente, bueno aquí les dejo esta extraña idea que si bien me ha recordado parte de mi vida frente a mi padre... Tal vez logre <em>_lo mismo en ustedes  
><em>**  
>Espero les haya gustado <strong>_

_**Nos leemos!  
><strong>_


End file.
